


The Ghosts of Mordor

by alexcat



Series: Horrifying October at LOM [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Library of Moria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Legolas and Gimli visit Mordor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 100 word Drabble for LOM’s Horrifying October Challenge: Mordor

Neither said he wanted to go to Mordor but here they were. 

The mountains still guarded the black land on three sides, but all of Sauron’s gates were gone. Mount Doom lay quiet now. Puffs of dark smoke rose from its depths every now and again. Barad-dûr was nothing but rubble now, what of it that hadn’t been completely destroyed by the volcano when it erupted.

“Can you feel them still, lad?” Gimli asked his elven companion.

“I can almost make out their whispers,” Legolas answered in a low voice. 

They rode on, leaving the ghosts of Mordor behind them.


End file.
